


The dim light of the cabin in the woods

by DrPHSribbles



Series: Book of Fancy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Love Confessions, Smut, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPHSribbles/pseuds/DrPHSribbles
Summary: They are in the middle of nowhere, in a warm cabin in the woods, surrounded by the cold snowed forest. Both can't get enough of each other, and the inevitable has to happen.
Series: Book of Fancy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544497
Kudos: 2





	The dim light of the cabin in the woods

It might have started with the way they sat, or rather laid on the couch. It could have been the way he kept caressing her hand over dinner, or her teasing leg stroking. It’s certain that all that stroking and hugging as he tried to cook dinner was also quite inducive to the outcomes.

Certainly, though, one might say that it all started last June when they first saw each other. The sight of her brown hair, confident blue eyes, intelligent smile and godly curves, accented by her undone racing suit, imprinting into his imagination like the sight of a world-proclaimed artistic masterpiece, gradually driving him to decadence for her. Maybe it was his bright smile, reassuring demeanour and humble brown eyes that gradually brought down her barriers, making her ever more comfortable around him, more confident, and more longing.

How it started is rather an elusive question. In the moment, the point of no return was that kiss, and that touch. They were sitting in the couch. Legs out onto the coffee table, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and her head laid on his thorax. Even through his thick University sweatshirt, she could hear him breathing, and his heart beating. His hand on hers inside his sweatshirt’s pouch made her feel like if in paradise. He was constantly caressing it, as if gently, slowly studying each and every feature of its anatomy.

In the dimness of the room, most of the light came from the television, and whatever film or series they were supposed to be watching. Mostly, however they studied each other. How they breathed, how they were cuddling into each other. The hand that wrapped her shoulders could feel every breathing movement of hers. The steady, calm cadence appeased him. Feeling her breathing muscles move, each one underneath his fingertips, feeling her move underneath his fingertips made him whole. He loves her. So, he kisses her forehead, and caresses both the hand of hers he held, and the side of her he was touching with the other.

For some reason this made her hold her breath, as if startled. So, she looked straight into his eyes. Her perfect blue eyes shining back at his from the dimness of the room. She reached up to his face, to his lips. She kissed his lips, slowly, softly, as if taking a bite of a fragile, delicious, forbidden fruit. Then, she let go of the kiss.

He wanted more, she was sure of it, and so did she. They kissed again, and again. For longer, and longer. With more and more passion, and flare. Her hands started to wonder through his body. Now laying on his back on the couch. She’d seen much tauter bodies. She’d been with much fitter men, but something about this humble bodied soft-hearted guy is making her go crazy. His hands caressing her body, gently. Just his touch was enough to make her a very happy woman indeed, but right now that is way too little.

Her warm hands had started to wonder underneath his sweatshirt. He knows it’s time to take it off, and his base layer shirt as well. Her hands keep wondering on his now naked torso. His hands are the ones now wondering underneath her sweatshirt. He starts to take her clothes off. She lets him, sitting on his hips. He stops for a moment to admire every square centimetre of her naked skin. With his gentle touch, he undoes her brasserie. Gently it falls down her arms into his lap, revealing her beautiful breasts. He admires her for a moment more. Studying each and every curve of her beautiful body.

He lifts up, just, reaching to kiss her soft breasts, moving slowly, gently upwards to her neck. His hands wonder up and down her spine, and around her perfect ass and legs. His gentle caressing, and soft kissing soon has her moaning in a low voice, wishing for more. He moves back up to her lips, softly kissing her, like she’s the only woman on earth for him.

Suddenly he takes her in his arms and stands up.

-Shall we take this to the bedroom?

He asks, with his soft, gentle voice, in between their kisses.

-I think we should!

Her answer is teasing to say the least. They make out all the way to the bedroom. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapped around her back, and holding her thigh, which she has wrapped around his waist.

He sets her down gently on the bed, and starts kissing is way down her torso. As he gets to top of her sweatpants, they start to come off. Then with a few more gentle, mischievous kisses, her underpants are off as well. His mouth is now doing all sorts of unholy things to her private parts. Like a perfectly choreographed sequence his lips and tongue masterfully move from her clitoris to her lips and vagina and back up, creating a cadence that soon her hips start to follow. Soon her hands are just as restless and start to undo his already messy hair. Her hands on his head, her fingers in between his hair, softly massaging his head, is doing things to his lower parts he doubted could be done.

A few minutes later, her movements become more urgent, more erratic, as she bites her lips, and gasps sharply for air. All his medical knowledge tells him, she’s having an orgasm. He keeps going, but she makes him stop. She lifts his head, and gently invites him back up to the lips on her mouth.

She rolls him back to the bed, laying on top of him this time. She is kissing his neck and making her way down his torso. She kisses his subtly defined pectorals, as if they were works of art. A part of his brain is wondering why would a girl like her even care for him. But then her gentle teasing kisses, which keep going down his torso wipe those thoughts away. She gets dangerously close to his sweatpants. He knows where this is going, and he is just full of tingles.

She takes his sweatpants and underwear revealing his aroused penis. She’s just moments away from starting on a blowjob.

-No! I don’t want you to do that! I don’t like it!

-It’s ok! I don’t mind it!

-No! I don’t like blowjobs. It feel wrong to have someone “kneeling” down before me.

-Ok, then! Should I just give you some caresses!? – She asked mischievously.

-Yes, that’s better! However, I prefer to give pleasure, rather than receive it. – He answered with a smile.

-I see! Well, you’re out of luck, because I also really like to give pleasure, almost as much as receiving it.

They both chuckle. She gives him a few reassuring kisses. Her hand gently caresses down his torso towards his penis. She strokes him gently in this sensitive area, as they kiss.

-Can you pass me the condom on the bedside table? – She suggests in a soft, almost whispering voice.

He obeys instantly. He opens the package, and places it at the tip of his penis. Together, they gently roll it down the length of his penis. Now he takes charge once again. He pins her down to the bed, and gently slides himself into her, as they kiss tenderly. Slowly, with the cadence of their kisses he thrusts into her, as she moves into him.

They move slowly, with all the time in the world. He is careful, careful not to hurt her, careful not to over excite himself, careful to give her all he can. They move carefully, gently, synchronously. He kisses her neck, he kisses her breasts, he kisses her lips most tenderly. His hands move up and down her curves, taking in all of her. Her hands start to move up and down his back, and up to his hair, messing it up even more.

Her hands become more and more erratic. Her thrusts into him stronger. He is on the verge as well. Just a few seconds more and he will take it no longer. He moves to gently kissing her neck, while gently caressing her arched back, and thighs. Her deep breathes and powerful caressing are driving him crazy, so he just starts breathing deep as well and lets himself go. Three, two, one and he’s just orgasmed, as has she. He gently slows down his thrusting, as he passionately kisses her.

-I love you! – They say to each other at the same time.

After discarding the condom, he gathers their sweatpants and underwear, and lays beside her, under the blankets. And for a few minutes, they just stay there, she in his arms, he totally hers.


End file.
